


Meeting Alura

by CanaryCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCorp/pseuds/CanaryCorp
Summary: Lena is nervous about meeting Kara’s biological mother





	Meeting Alura

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fic so be gentle with me

Lena looked at herself in the mirror for the millionth time that night. Red lips, her dark locks down and an elegant black dress, not too revealing but it hugged her curves perfectly and she knew Kara loved it. 

She was nervous but who wouldn’t be, she was about to meet her girlfriend’s mother. Again. Her biological mother in this case, the kryptonian one. She really wanted to make a good impression.

The first time she met Eliza things went great, she was so sweet and made Lena feel welcome. They spent the night talking about science while Kara looked at them with that beautiful smile on her face. She was happy that Lena and Eliza bonded so quick and she let Lena know that when they went home that nigh...

That was months ago, not long after they started dating. She smiled remembering how Kara has kissed her after the plane accident, when the Super realized she could never have dropped her because she was in love with her. She was in love with her too, since the very beginning. That’s why now, a little over a year since that first kiss, she needed Alura to like her.

“You can do this, you’re a Luthor. Exactly, you’re a Luthor, she’s gonna throw you into space” she mumbled to herself.

“Babe, is everything alright?” Yeah, maybe she had been inside the bathroom fot too long. 

“Everything’s fine darling, I’ll be out in a minute” 

“You will like her” She sighed and checked herself one last time before going to meet her girlfriend in the living room.  
Kara’s eyes looked up and down her body staring a little at her cleavage. Lena smirked. 

“You look beautiful” Kara closed the space between them and pecked her lips.

Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck, dipping the kiss, and let herself relax into her girlfriend’s warm body. 

“Your heart is beating really fast” Lena find it cute how Kara was always listening to her heartbeat, it was her favorite sound in the whole universe or so she said. When she blew up her powers last week she had needed to sleep with her hear against Lena’s chest cause she couldn’t fall sleep without listening to it. 

“I’m nervous” she admitted and Kara hugged her tighter. “What if she hates me” She asked concerned. 

“She won’t. My mom is going to love you Lena, it’s hard not to do it if you ask me” Lena wasn’t so sure, but after a few minutes in her lover’s embrace she started to feel better. 

“We should go, I don’t want to be late” 

They had a reservation at one of Kara’s favorite restaurants. Her girlfriend wanted her mom to try the best potstickers in National City, and Lena, being as whipped as she was, couldn’t say no even though she would’ve rather choose a more elegant restaurant to impress Alura. 

They made it to the restaurant in time, Kara’s mother arriving just a few minutes after them. Getting the presentation out of the way, Lena was glad to finally have a glass of wine in her hand. Kara’s hand was on her thigh, she knew her girlfriend was just trying to show some support but it wasn’t helping at all. 

“So, you’re the sister of the man who tried to kill my nephew” Alura said looking at Lena with an unreadable expression. Lena gulped.

“Mom...We’ve talked about this” Kara warned. 

“It’s okay Kara” Lena said taking the hand that was on her thigh into hers. “I know what you must think of me, but I’m nothing like my brother. I love your daughter so much and I would never do anything to hurt her. And I can’t change the past, but I assure you that my brother won’t be able to do anything like that again” 

“I know. Kara told me that already, and don’t get me wrong, I trust my daughter’s judgment but I wanted to hear it from you” Alura gave her a small smile and Kara squeezed her hand a little.

Lena felt herself starting to relax and after that the conversation went well. Alura was impressed by the amount of potstickers her daughter could eat and Lena just laughed at her dorkie girlfriend. Kara told her mother all about Lena’s achievements and how proud she was of her. Lena felt herself falling more and more in love with Kara. 

“You’re smart and kind hearted Lena Luthor” Lena felt herself blushed at Alura’s words and took a sip from her glass. 

“So...when is the wedding?” Lena choked on her wine. 

“MOM!!”

Well, looks like she liked her after all.


End file.
